a. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of apparatus useful to secure tool holsters to the body of users actively engaged in underwater activities.
Generally, apparatus such as the instant invention suffer from design optimization for lower leg or calf mounting on the user. Additionally, apparatus such as the instant invention fail to provide for the reliable, consistent positional placement of the tool holster on the user's body. Further, apparatus such as the instant invention often lack the flexibility and light-weight characteristics desirable for use by divers. Yet further, apparatus such as the instant invention often fail to be quickly and easily attached and/or removed from the diver's thigh. Finally, apparatus such as the instant invention are sometimes constructed in a complex manner and thereby become expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, and more particularly, the instant invention is related to apparatus useful to secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to apparatus useful to reliably, consistently position and secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to flexible, light-weight apparatus useful to secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities.
Even yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to apparatus which is quickly and easily attached and/or removed from the diver's thigh and is useful to secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities.
In final point of particularity, the instant invention is related to flexible, light-weight apparatus useful to reliably, consistently position and secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities and which is inexpensive to manufacture and may be quickly and easily attached and/or removed from the diver's thigh.
b. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous apparatus suitable for securing tool holsters to a diver's thigh in common usage. However, no known apparatus encompasses or embodies all of the features of the instant invention or encompasses the use of such features as hereinafter disclosed.
Generally, apparatus such as the instant invention suffer from design optimization for lower leg or calf mounting on the user. Additionally, apparatus such as the instant invention fail to provide for the reliable, consistent positional placement of the tool holster on the user's body. Further, apparatus such as the instant invention often lack the flexibility and light-weight characteristics desirable for use by divers. Yet further, apparatus such as the instant invention often fail to be quickly and easily attached and/or removed from the diver's thigh. Finally, apparatus such as the instant invention are sometimes constructed in a complex manner and thereby become expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, and more particularly, the instant invention is related to apparatus useful to secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to apparatus useful to reliably, consistently position and secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to flexible, light-weight apparatus useful to secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities.
Even yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to apparatus which is quickly and easily attached and/or removed from the diver's thigh and is useful to secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities.
In final point of particularity, the instant invention is related to flexible, light-weight apparatus useful to reliably, consistently position and secure tool holsters to the thigh of divers engaged in underwater activities and which is inexpensive to manufacture and may be quickly and easily attached and/or removed from the diver's thigh.